Soneto XVII dicho por un hombre ordinario
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Luego de un tiempo salgo y vuelvo a ser ordinario. Después de todo, un amor en el cobijo de las sombras no es tan malo. Por el momento, me es más que suficiente. Para Magi Alli con cariño.


_**Soneto XVII dicho por un hombre ordinario**_

/ Este one shot es dedicado a Magi Alli , como parte de la actividad de intercambio de regalos del grupo de Facebook _**"Eros maduro"**_

Querida Magi, no estoy muy segura de si esto es lo que esperabas, pero te juró que lo escribí con amor. Como te habrás dado cuenta, el tequila y los poemas no son una muy buena compañía para mí. Espero te guste, que tengas una feliz navidad y mucho alcohol (si es que bebes) en año nuevo. /

Observo la hora en mi reloj, mi tiempo es perfecto. Llame a Suiza, sé que "Shopia" está bien. Si algo le pasara a esa gata jamás me lo perdonaría. Él no me lo perdonaría.

El ascensor está casi vacío, a excepción de mí y parece no querer más pasajeros. Por fin vislumbro la recepción, la presa está ahí, como era de esperarse. El lugar es un caos de flashes, micrófonos y reporteros desesperados por conseguir un poco del chico ruso y sus acompañantes de podio.

El resto no se salva, el chico tailandés está rodeado de adolescentes con la firme misión de tener una buena foto con él, su entrenador parece estar a punto de ser engullido por la masa de hormonas femeninas a su alrededor; El "rey" canadiense se vanaglorea luego de su asombrosa recuperación sobre el hielo; El chico de Kazajistán mantiene su misma expresión seria y eso me sorprende, más de una persona se le cuelga como queriéndole arrancarle un poco del traje que viste, pero nada le hace apartar la mirada de Plisetsky, quien luce sonriente para variar; La prensa asiática siempre tiene pinta de ser ordenada y calmada, pero es una bonita mentira, son eufóricos, alegres, dispuestos a ganarse bien el sueldo, pues el japonés parece más pálido de lo normal ante sus cámaras y el protector abrazo de Nikiforov.

Busco con la mirada a través de las paredes de vidrio, pero apenas y puedo encontrarlo. Esta igual de rodeado que los otros. El elevador se detiene con un brusco movimiento. Es el peor momento para que se atasque a medio descenso, la prensa engulle a Chris y yo aquí observando desde el vidrio.

Las personas parecen formar un remolino a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en el vórtice de un huracán. De alguna forma, siento que si sigue ahí lo arrastraran muy lejos de mí. De apoco su cabeza rubia se va perdiendo entre la gente. Se supone que debería ir al bar, donde el banquete de la final se preparó, pero parece atascado y me angustia ¿Quién estará rondando a su alrededor?

Entonces los lentes de pasta roja hacen presencia y suspiro con alegría. Jozef está ahí y se lo lleva a salvo, estoy seguro. Lo veo alejarse, dejando atrás el tumulto de gente hasta que desaparece.

" _Pareces ser muy tímido"_ recuerdo su voz, nuestra primera gira de competencias, cinco maletas y Jozef enfermo. En ese tiempo y en los anteriores, siempre había parecido tímido, cerio, un hombre ordinario. Fue por eso que cuando él acepto nuestra primera cena en la terraza de mi departamento, me pareció un milagro.

Los hombres como Chris impresionan a primera vista, puedes sentir celos o una gran admiración por él. En mi caso fue un gran enamoramiento: ameno, platónico en realidad, pero que se fue nutriendo de conocimiento, trato y una tremenda atracción sexual.

No es que sea tímido, sólo soy un hombre ordinario con el deseo de mar desesperadamente al límite. Debe haber muchos como yo rondando por el mundo: en los café 24 horas, en algún lugar de Panamá o Delhi, atascados en el ascensor, en la barra de un bar de Barcelona aproximándose a un bello Suizo…si, muchos como yo.

Golpe el vidrio con frustración, sé que han notificado el problema, pero no entienden que no puedo esperar. Debo ir donde él me necesita y me llama, protegerlo de los hombres repletos de ansias, aquellos parecidos a mi que no son yo.

Oh Chris…

 _ **No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio**_

 _ **o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:**_

 _ **te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,**_

 _ **secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.**_

Anuncian por el alta voz que pronto se solucionara el problema, que guarde la calma. Y eso hago, trato de convencerme de que Jozef cuida a Chris, pero el último banquete no había resultado como todos esperaban, en ocasiones aún me pregunto ¿De dónde salió aquel tubo?

Amar a Chris es complicado. Aun dejando de lado su belleza, sus logros y esa aura misteriosa que le sigue a todos lados, es difícil. Chris es más que el eros del hielo y la belleza de venus y afrodita juntas.

El Christophe que conozco es melifluo, también un perverso de primera mano, pero dulce, un tanto tradicionalista, extremadamente inteligente, altamente perfeccionista y ansioso. Sé que prefiere mil veces su pijama de franela a cuadros que su traje _Dormeuil_ hecho a medida _,_ pero sé también que no lo aceptara nunca, él no pierde el estilo, ni aun cuando el peligro lo asecha.

Lo amo, aun que mis palabras se pierden en el bullicio. Lo amo por más que su imagen, su misterio. Lo amo por ser como yo, un hombre ordinario que fue en busca de sus sueños sobre hielo.

Lo amo con luz y obscuridad, entre campos de lavanda, entre la gente en el bar, enredados entre las sabanas, con las cuerdas en las muñecas, las suplicas, los gemidos, las risas, entre los algodones de azúcar y las fustas de cuero.

Lo amo por dejarme ser…

 _ **Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva**_

 _ **dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,**_

 _ **y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo**_

 _ **el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra.**_

" _¿Acaso esta celoso?"_ me preguntó un ocasión, cuando Víktor se había acercado y se enfrascaron en una conversación donde me sentí de lo más excluido. Se tocaban el brazo y el rostro como si fuese lo más natural de mundo. Sin pena ni tapujos, cosa que aún no había podido hacer yo en aquellos tiempos

Sí, estaba sumamente celoso y la sensación era agobiante. Yo mismo le había pedido a Chris esperar, su carrera había entrado en un momento excepcional y un escándalo por sus relaciones amorosas con alguien de su equipo de trabajo era lo menos que deseaba.

Estaba celosos sí. Debía haber existido otro nombre para la situación aplastante que había experimentado.

Y es que nunca había deseado a alguien tan obscura y determinadamente como a él…

 _ **Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,**_

 _ **te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:**_

El elevador por fin se movía y terminó su recorrido. Me pedían disculpas, pero eso era lo de menos, acepte gustoso el descuento de cuarenta por ciento, pero me interesaba alejarme.

Camino sin dificultad entre la prensa, nadie se fija en el hombre ordinario. Consigo el acceso al bar donde el brindis de cierre de temporada se está llevando acabo. Chris está ahí, todo alegre y coquetería ¿Cómo es que me enamore de un hombre tan explosivo?

A mí me gustan las tardes tranquilas, el sonido del océano, los colores discretos….el color verde esmeralda de los ojos de Chris, su coquetería tortuosa y sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era un amor entre los murmullos y la discreción. Un amor aburrido de tazas de café y la paquetería de sus admiradores. Y aun así acepto.

Le pedí disculpas una y otra vez, yo no conocía otra manera de amar…

 _ **así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,**_

 _ **sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,**_

 _ **tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,**_

 _ **tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño.**_

Nunca había creído en el destino, pero no encontraba otra forma de explicar la razón por la que él seguí a mi lado en un amor gris y clandestino.

Me acerco con confianza, no puedo permanecer lejos tanto tiempo. Veo a alguien acercarse y me detengo dudoso. Chris voltea a mirarme, me sonríe.

Acorto la distancia. Es un patrocinador quien se le ha acercado y paso automáticamente de ser un loco enamorado al colega de trabajo, pero surge un cambio.

Chris me toma del brazo sin despegarse y me acerca su copa a los labios.

─Has llegado tarde Masumi, pero guarde un poco para ti.

Dice, y sorbo con delicadeza ante el beso fantasma. El patrocinador se va pero no quito la mirada de sus ojos verdes, parece que me está leyendo el pensamiento y sabe que estoy a punto de besarlo en público. Pero no podemos. No aun.

Aun no puedo romper la ilusión, gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos. Aún no.

Me suelta y en automático siento un vacío extraño. Se aleja por entre la gente, quiere que lo siga.

Camino en su dirección y cuando nos perdemos en las sobras de un rincón, sé que puedo esperar.

Sus labios me capturan y lo estoy dejando hacerlo. Siento sus asisias y me reconforto porque lo siento en mis brazos.

─Aún no ¿Cierto? ─ susurro entre la obscuridad y me besa de nueva cuenta en afirmación.

Él sale de las sombras y espero un momento. No hay que levantar sospechas.

Luego de un tiempo salgo y vuelvo a ser ordinario.

Después de todo, un amor en el cobijo de las sombras no es tan malo. Por el momento, me es más que suficiente.


End file.
